


Say You Love Me

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, the rich son of a school owner who got used to getting everything he wants meets a poor, smart student, Mayim, who challenged him to work hard to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mortal Enemies

Melissa was so excited to attend the first day of school. She immediately ran into her best friend, Mayim, as soon as she spotted her. Unexpectedly, Melissa ran into another student as she was rushing towards her best friend.

“Sorry!” She apologized shortly and continued running towards Mayim.

The guy glared at his friend seeming to tell him to get back on that girl who ran into her. “Must be a new student.” His friend replied. “I don’t care, give her what she deserves.” He told his friend.

“I’m just gonna go to Simon. The campus is so big he must be lost. I’ll be back!” Mayim told Melissa. Before Mayim was able to go a group of guys suddenly ambushed Melissa and showered her with eggs and tomatoes. Mayim felt flabbergasted for the ambush. She ran towards the guys and made them stop.

“Who the hell are you! Stop it! Get the hell out!” She yelled at them, one of the guys threw a piece of paper and then ran away.

Mayim immediately ran towards Melissa to help her up. “I don’t know.” Melissa replied. Mayim picked up the piece of crumpled paper and opened it reading the message inside.

“Next time you make sure you know who you ran in to.”

“It must have been the guy I ran into.” Melissa hypothesized. “But that is unfair! And rude! This is harsh! Come on. Let’s get you changed. I still have extra clothes here.” Mayim assisted her.

-

After Melissa and Mayim went to their dormitories, Melissa took a bath and changed.

Meanwhile, as they were walking at the hallway, this group of three men entered and the girls gathered around the hallway began to blush and whisper at one another.

“Oh my God it’s him!”   
“He’s so cute!” The girls were squealing.

Mayim felt curious and so she asked the lady beside her who he was. “He’s Jim Parsons.” The lady informed her. “Oh…” She sounded uninterested. “He’s famous in the campus and gets every girl he wants.” The lady added. “So he has a girlfriend?” She asked. “He doesn’t have any now that’s why everyone’s going crazy.” The lady replied.

Mayim suddenly noticed Melissa’s silence. “You okay?” She asked. “That’s him.” Melissa uttered. Mayim giggled. “Don’t tell me you’re one of his fan girls too?” She joked. “No. He was the one I ran into this morning.” Melissa shared. Mayim paused for a while and looked at Jim. She recalled how her best friend were ambushed earlier and it built fury in her heart.

“Mayim! What are you going to do?!” Melissa panicked as she saw her walking towards him.

“Hey!” She called him aggresively startling everyone. “I’m sorry? Who are you again?” Jim asked her. “It’s not necessary for you to know but I need you to apologize for what you did to her this morning!” She threatened him and pointed at Melissa. He sarcastically laughed. “I don’t apologize to anyone, miss… Whoever you are.” He retorted. “Well, guess what, I got you something for what you did.” She told him and kicked his groin. Everyone gasped in surprise for no one ever had the guts to do that to Jim Parsons. Mayim notice the glaring of the people and so she immediately grabbed Melissa and ran away to their dormitories.

“Who’s that girl?! Teach her a lesson!” Jim groaned as he cope with the pain she caused her. His friends helped him up and assisted him.

-

Jim felt the urge to seek revenge and so he got back on Mayim through Melissa. He would always initiate the bullying against her and Melissa was so nice that she couldn’t fight for herself.

Jim and his group were chilling at the back of the school. “Kunal, any news about what I was asking you before?” Jim asked. “About the girl who kicked you last time?” He joked. “Yes! That creature.” Jim said. “She’s Mayim. Mayim Bialik. She’s from a poor family.” Kunal shared. “Then how did she get here if she was from a trash family?” Jim asked. “She’s a school scholar. She’s actually very smart. She was a class valedictorian.” Kunal added. “She never had a boyfriend and that makes me think that she is technically a virgin kind of girl too.” Kunal continued. “Really? Interesting.” Jim uttered as he formed plans in his mind. “What are you thinking?” Johnny asked. “There are so many ways to get back on her. Not just through her small best friend. Which is interesting.” Jim replied. “I can make her my slave by threatening her that I can invalidate her scholarship? Or maybe, just take away her virginity and remind her about it everyday?” He shared his ideas. “You’re cruel.” Johnny joked. “I am.” Jim agreed.

-

One time when Jim’s boys were bullying Melissa, Mayim came and defended. “Hey!! Stop it you morons! Back off!” She yelled at them. “I said stop it!” She yelled again. Jim told his boys to stop and he watched Mayim pick Melissa up. Mayim stood in front of Jim and glared at him. “Do I have to kick you again in the balls for you to stop bullying my best friend?!” She shouted at his face. “You want me to stop bullying your best friend?” Jim asked. “Wasn’t that clear?” She replied. “And why should I do that?” He asked. “What? Is that a question? Because what you’re doing is wrong! Dumb ass.” She replied furiously. “And what will I get if I stop bullying her?” He asked. “Peace! And… world peace. What the hell.” She replied and knew there was no way to convince him. “Did you know that she will have to transfer school if you won’t stop what you are doing?” She asked. “That’s none of my business.” Jim replied, Mayim grunted, she didn’t want Melissa to transfer school. “What do you want? You can’t get anything from her! She’s not rich.” Mayim pointed out and went to Melissa. “I know. But there is something I can get from you.” Jim replied. “What?” She asked. “You want me to stop bothering her, then you have to offer me something. Maybe a little deal?” Jim suggested. Mayim paused for a moment and looked at Melissa. Melissa had big dreams, and Mayim would also find it hard to continue going to the university if Melissa won’t be around. “Fine. I don’t have any idea on how to please you so give me your best offer.” Mayim agreed. Jim was pleased with her response. “Be my girlfriend.” He said straightforward. “What?” She uttered for she didn’t expect that coming from him. “Don’t make me change my mind.” He replied. Mayim took a deep breathe. “If… I agree on being… Your girlfriend, can you pledge and promise never to bother Melissa again?” She assured. “I’ll have some of my people to even watch over her and keep her away from any harm.” He replied. Mayim looked at Melissa. “You don’t have to…” Melissa whispered. “Shh— shut up dwarf.” Jim told Melissa. “Fine. Stop bothering Melissa starting today.” Mayim told him implying his acceptance about his offer. “Great.” He uttered and walked away from them as if nothing happened.

-

“Dude, what was that?” Johnny asked. “I’m gonna make her fall in love with me, and drool over me and then I’m going to dump her and break her heart.” Jim shared his plan. “Wow. That’s… Don’t you think that’s a bit too much?” Kunal asked. “Kunal, we kick students that we hate out of this school, what’s too much than that?” Jim retorted.

To be continued…


	2. Relationship Agreement

“Oh my God. I would have done anything to see that!” Jim’s sister, Courtney, laughed upon hearing his brother share about how this freshman kicked him in the groin last time. “Seriously?” Jim said. “That girl has the guts to hit you like that? That is legendary.” She sounded so fascinated. “What’s her name again?” She asked. “Mayim Bialik. But I have already made a plan on how to get back on her so she learns her lesson.” He shared. “Really? How are you going to get back on her? Kick her in the groin too?” Courtney laughed. “Like how I break every other girl. I’m going to make her drool over me and then break her.” He said. “Well. I don’t know. But I could feel that this girl is different. She could possibly be wiser than you.” She warned his brother.

-

In the afternoon, while Mayim was doing a integral calculus tutorial to a student for extra income, Jim grabbed her and pulled her to a distance. “What the hell is your problem?” Mayim asked. “Who is that guy?” He asked. “What? He’s a student and we’re having a tutorial here!” She replied. “Stop it. I don’t want the other students to think that you’re hitting on other guys than me.” He told her. “Seriously? I do this for extra money and I am not like you, all you ever did was hit on a girl, and then another and then get laid and all! We’re different people. Back off!” She yelled startling him. “Can I get back to my student now?” She asked. Jim grunted but he had no other things to say. “Meet me at the gate later 6PM, SHARP. We still have an agreement or you know what I can do.” He threatened her. “Fine. I’ll be there.” She said and walked back to her student.

-

Later that day, Mayim met Jim at the gate and he drove her to his condo unit. “What are we doing here?” She asked as her eyes explored his unit. She was so fascinated with the glass figurines of animals displayed on a shelf. “I brought so many girls in this place already and they all liked their stay.” He shared. Mayim turned back and saw Jim topless and wearing nothing but his sweat pants. “Oh my goodness.” She gasped. “Why? What’s wrong?“ He asked assuming she was seduced by his muscular trunk.

“Please wear something more than that. I feel like you’re going to rape me.” She said uncomfortably. “I’m your boyfriend. It won’t be raping?” He said sounding annoyed. She remained silent and continued checking on the displays on the shelf. Jim felt annoyed that she seemed to be uninterested with him. “Mayim.” He called her and she looked at him. “Take off your clothes, we’ll be having sex.” He told her straightforward. “What?” She said sounding offended. “Don’t make me say it again.” He replied.

“Okay. Look. Just because I’m your girlfriend doesn’t mean that I would sleep with you. I never had a boyfriend and I never slept with anyone my entire life because you know what? Sex is not just sex to me. It is something more than that. It is something delicate and not just done when you just want to soothe your genitals. Oh, and another thing, I wouldn’t wanna have sex with random person, I would like to do it with the one I like, the one I will marry and is married to me already. Someone who would take me seriously, someone who would work his ass off to make me fall in love with him. But guess what? We’re not married, I never wanna get married to you and I don’t like you at all! And this?! Our relationship right now is not even real, it was all because you left me with no choice!” She lectured him and grabbed her backpack and walked out of the unit. “Thanks for inviting me here! You really have nice figurines in there.” She said and slammed the door.

Jim was left alone in his unit stunned by the words she threw at him. He went inside his bedroom and reflected. Getting a girl he wants has always been easy. No one has ever told him those words his entire life, every girl just wanted to get laid with him and there was never an instance that a girl has rejected him the way Mayim did. Despite that he wanted to get back on her, he thought that she actually made sense, Courtney was right, she was different, she wasn’t that easy, she challenges him and despite that he wants to deny it to himself, he liked the way she’s challenging him.

-

“He rejected you?!” Courtney said in surprise. “Oh my God that girl is gold!” She added and laughed at her brother. Jim rolled his eyes troubled on what to do with Mayim.

“Have you ever touched her?”   
“No.”  
“Kissed her?”  
“No.”  
“Hugged her?”  
“No.”  
“Went out on a date with her?”  
“No.”

“Maybe you should start talking to her.” Courtney suggested and walked upstairs. Jim considered his sister’s suggestion. He called her and apologized to her even if it wasn’t his thing. Soon then he asked Mayim out on a date to be able to talk to her.

It did work, he finally had the chance to talk and spend time with her without them yelling at each other. He  
Required her to meet him every lunch for them to eat together and it helped them get closer. After a while, they went out for lunch and dinners as well. They also joined a worshipping organization that happens every evening of Fridays. They became nearly friends and Jim, unconsciously, became slowly attached to her.

Mayim continued seeing Jim despite that he didn’t really like her at the first place for he did his part of leaving her best friend, Melissa alone. At some points, Mayim appreciated Jim’s presence and time for her despite that she knows that what they have isn’t real.

One evening, after Jim and Mayim went out for dinner, Mayim told Jim that she wants to walk than to ride a car. Despite that Jim hates walking, he agreed for she had an amazing skill in persuading him. “It’s cold. Let’s go back to the car!” Jim told her sounding so annoyed. “What? No! It’s fine!” Mayim replied happily enjoying the cold breeze shifting on their cheeks. She looked at him. “What are you looking at?!” Jim asked displeased by her staring. “You’re not really used to being exposed to extreme weathers like this, are you?” She asked. “Yeah! So let’s go back before I freeze to death!” He replied. “Your cheeks are turning red!” She laughed. “You’re really shaking.” She continued laughing at him. “Shut up!” He said. They continued walking forward. Mayim removed one of her sweaters and wrapped it around him. “What are you doing?” He asked. “You need this. I’m used to the cold.” She replied and hopped forward. He looked at her and watched her leap forward. “Come here! There’s a photo booth! I need to have your pictures with those red cheeks!” She shouted at him from a distance. He rolled his eyes and walked faster towards the photo booth.

He sat inside the booth beside her. Mayim dropped some bills and started to pose for the pictures. “Come on! Move! Make some pose! Show your swollen cheeks!” She cheered. “Seriously? This is none sense.” He rolled his eyes. Mayim dropped another bill and posed six times. She held his cheeks, hugged him like a bear, forced him to pose and all, she was so hyper, she was so bubbly, she was so clumsy and Jim was frozen steadily. After some pictures, they took the photos from the machine and Mayim looked at them. She gave the other strips to him and she took the photos where she looked so funny.

“Okay. Let’s go back to the car.” She told him. “What?!?!” He yelled. “You’re killing me. Damn you.” He said. “You’re not going to die. You have three sweaters on! It’s not even snowing yet.” She pointed out and they walked back to the car.

As soon as they reached their car, Jim turned on the seat warmer and drove her back to her place. As soon as she went down, he drove back to his place. Through his travel back to his place, he saw the strip of photos at the passengers’ seat. He took it and looked at it. He adored how happy person Mayim was and it made him like her even more but then, he preferred to deny it to himself anyway.

To be continued...


	3. Feelings Evaluation

It was another ordinary school day. Mayim finished her class and ready to go home to do some studying. As she was walking to the gate, she ran into Jim and a girl. “Hey!” She greeted her boyfriend. “Mayim.” He uttered bothered as he realized that Mayim saw him with another girl. “I’m about to go home.” She told him. “Oh. Okay. Uhm… Take care.” He said shaking. “Uhm… Okay. Bye.” She walked away. Jim felt bothered, Mayim saw him with Rachel, one of his ex and he despite that he didn’t want Mayim to get jealous, he also didn’t want to look so afraid of making her jealous or disappointed and so he went with the flow instead.

Later that evening, Jim went to Mayim’s dorm to talk to her. “Hey.” Mayim greeted him surprised by his presence. “What brought you here?” She asked. He pulled her inside and closed the door. “I need to talk to you.” He said. “Okay? I’m listening.” She replied. “The girl I was with a while back… She’s my friend.” He began. “Oh…” She uttered clueless of where the conversation was going. Jim found her response as something sarcastic. “Really. Well… Yeah, she was one of my ex girlfriend but we’re through.” He admitted. “Oooh.” Mayim uttered again seeming like she is now figuring out where he was coming from. “We- uh… You know. I don’t mind.” She replied. “You don’t mind?” He asked. “Yeah. It’s fine. No biggie.” She replied. “You’re not jealous or something like that?” He asked wishing she would say yes. “Not at all.” She replied shortly. Jim paused and thought about whether to be fine or annoyed. “Not even a little?” He tried again. “Absolutely not.” She assured. “But I’m your boyfriend.” He brought up silencing her. “You should at least be jealous or something?” He pointed out. “She’s my ex girlfriend! I could get laid with her behind your back???” He added. “Did you sleep with her?” She asked. “No! Of course not.” He replied. “Then, what’s your point?” She sounded so clueless. Jim grunted and closed his eyes trying to control his fury.

“My point is, I’m your boyfriend and-”  
“Are these… This thing between us… Is it even real?” She cuts him in. Jim remained silent. “Are we really together? Are we really committed to each other? Are you settling with me?” She swarmed him with questions. Despite that he wanted to say yes, his ego prevailed. “No. Of course not, I don’t settle with anyone.” He denied. Mayim gulped. “Then, I don’t see where we are going with this.” She pointed out.

“Are you breaking up with me?” He asked with a fear inside his head. “No.” She replied and relieved him. “Good. Because we still have an agreement.” He pointed out. “I know.” She replied. “Good.” He replied. “Jim.” She called him.

“Just so you know… The time that you fall in love with someone, there are no longer contracts and agreements to save you from trying and working hard to get what you want. You better get used to working your ass off to get what you want because you wouldn’t want to mess up with the first person you’ll actually love.” She told him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He refused to listen.

“You’ll meet a girl that would straighten your flaws and would change your perspective in love and you won’t have any choice than to deal with it. There’s no escape.” She continued. “You’re crazy if you think I would settle with anyone.” He continued denying and left.

-

As soon as he left Mayim’s place, he reevaluated his thoughts about her and it bothered him so much so he decided to go to the club and get drunk.

“Bring me the hottest girls in this club! Big booties and all.” Jim told his friends. Some hot chicks flirted with him that evening, they danced and made out for a while but then for an instance the last chick that he kissed, he suddenly had a hallucination that it was Mayim that he was kissing. He withdrew himself from the kiss and drunk a concentrated whiskey. “Jim. You’re very drunk already.” Johnny told him. Jim looked at the girl he was recently making out with and realized it wasn’t Mayim at all. “Get the hell out of my face, I don’t wanna see you!” He yelled at the girl. “What? You’re rude! Moron!” The girl walked away. “Jim, sleep first. You’re drunk already.” Johnny told him.

Johnny dialed Jim’s sister, Courtney to pick him up. “I’ll be there in a minute. I’m just few blocks away from there.” Courtney replied and hung up. Few minutes after he dialed Mayim’s number to update her about Jim. “Hey! Mayim, can you hear me?” Johnny spoke as soon as she picked up her phone. “Johnny? What’s up?” She asked. “I’m with Jim at Club 21, he’s been drinking a lot, I think it would be good if you assist him here? Are you busy?” Johnny told her. “He’s drinking? He’s drunk? Is he alright? I’ll be there in a few minutes, please watch over him until I arrive there. Thanks, Johnny.” Mayim hang up and immediately walked to the bus stop heading to the club.

“I called your sister and your girlfriend to pick you up here.” Johnny told Jim. Jim laughed hysterically. “She’s my girlfriend but I’m not his boyfriend.” He pointed out and laugh.

“You really love her don’t you?” Courtney said from behind. “Hell yes. I love that girl. I do. I do.” Jim replied. Johnny and Courtney smiled at each other. “Then tell her. She’ll be here in a few.” She encouraged him. After few minutes, Mayim arrived. She saw Johnny and asked him where Jim was. “There he is.” He pointed at the couch. Mayim saw Jim lying peacefully in deep sleep at the couch. She went closer to him and she could sniff the liquor all over him. She kneeled in front of him and stroked his forehead and hair. “Jimmy.” She called him as he gently woke him up. “Mmm.” Jim made a sound and went back to sleep. “So are you Mayim?” Courtney spoke from behind. Mayim stood up and shook her hand. “Uhm. Yes. Courtney right?” She greeted her. “Yeah. I’m Jim’s sister. You are his girlfriend… Right?” She asked. “Yeah.” She replied shortly. Mayim turned back to Jim and helped him stand. “Come on Jim. Let’s get you home.” She told him. “No!! I don’t wanna go home. Let’s get drunk!” He cheered. “No! Look at yourself! You can’t even take care of yourself. Why did you even drink when you can’t even handle it?” Mayim scolded him. Jim moved his hands off her neck. “The reason why I wanna get drunk is because of you!” He replied and dropped himself at the couch again. “What did I do? Come on. Let’s go!” Mayim replied. “No! No! Leave me alone! You don’t love me, just leave me alone to die.” He refused to come with her. “What are you saying Jim!” Mayim yelled at him. “Let him talk.” Courtney told Mayim. “You’re a bitch do you know that?” Jim told Mayim. “You made me fall in love with you and then you won’t love me back. I’m your boyfriend, you should be jealous when I’m with other girls.” He continued blabbering. “See that girl? I made out with her! Her lips tasted like cigarettes I wanna vomit. And that! That girl, I kissed her because I thought she was you!” He continued. “You’re so mean, Mayim. Why can’t you just love me too? What is it that I don’t have? I have money. I have the looks. I can give you everything you want. Just say you love me.” He kept speaking. Mayim was stunned with all that he said. Courtney felt like that time wasn’t the right time for his questions and her answers. “Ok, Jim. Let’s get you home.” He told him and asked his male friends to help them assist him to the car.

As soon as Jim was inside the car, Mayim started to walk away. “Mayim.” Courtney called her. “Do you have things to do tonight?” She asked. “Not really. I mean… None.” She replied. “Can you come with us and be there for my brother until he’s sober?” She requested and Mayim didn’t refuse.

On their way home, Courtney stared at Mayim. “You really look pretty.” She told Mayim. “Thank you. You look very pretty too.” She replied. “No wonder why my little brother, Jim fell in love with you.” She continued. Mayim smiled as her cheeks turned pink. “He never did that for a girl, ever. I was surprised he got drunk because you… Rejected him?” Courtney brought up. “No. I didn’t.” Mayim defended herself. “We just had some yelling and stuff earlier this day. I didn’t mean to make him feel so bad that he would make himself be this drunk.” Mayim explained.

“I love you, May…” Jim spoke unconsciously from the back seat. Courtney giggled. Mayim suppressed her blushing.

After a while, they reached Parsons’ place. Mayim took care of Jim, changed his clothes and wiped him with cold compress to make him feel better until he was completely asleep. She slept at the couch in his room until the morning.

To be continued...


	4. It's Over

Jim woke up. He checked his phone for the time, it was just 7AM on a Saturday. He rolled on the other side of the bed and it surprised him to see Mayim at the couch sleeping. “Mayim?” He uttered waking her up. “Hey. You’re awake. Sorry I fell asleep again.” She said. She went to the bathroom and washed her face. “Are you feeling dizzy?” She asked. “A bit.” He replied. “That’s hang over. Do you want me to get you a coffee or something?” She asked. “No. No. I’m good.” He replied quite bothered, he knew how he talks when he’s drunk and though he wasn’t sure what he said and confessed last night, he had the courage to ask her about it. “Uhm, I’m sorry for anything that I’ve said last night. I’m not sure what I said but sorry.” He apologized. “No. It’s fine.” She replied, suddenly, Courtney entered his room with a french toast and coffee. “Oops. Sorry, I just brought you guys some food while you talk about love things… You know.” She teased. “Love things?” Jim asked. Mayim refused to talk. “Oh. You haven’t- oh, okay. Uh…” Courtney blabbered. Jim looked at Mayim for some clue. “I should go.” Courtney said and left the two alone.

“Let me just prepare your shower.” Mayim changed the topic. “No… What was Courtney talking about?” He asked. Mayim took a deep breath and turned back at him as she stroked her skirt as she exhaled. “Uhm… Well… It was just that… you were so drunk and blabbering things and you said that you love me and Courtney heard it. I know it’s silly right? She took it seriously.” She said continuously and tried to distract herself by faking her giggles.

“But don’t worry, It’s fine, I know you’re drunk and-”  
“I meant it.” He cuts her off. Silence swarmed the room and Mayim couldn’t think of what to respond with his confession.

“It’s true. I know it doesn’t seem to sound so realistic, I mean, I never thought I would actually want… Or ever want to be committed to anyone but then… I met you.” He continued confessing as Mayim listened closely finding it hard to believe what she was hearing from him.

“I know we didn’t start good, you had a bad impression on me but I am willing to change… I am willing to be better for you. I mean… I’m serious believe it or not.” He continued but Mayim started feeling confused. “Now… I just wanna know if I should continue this, this thing we have or if we’re not on the same page… Then maybe we should stop this already as early as now.” He explained but Mayim still found it hard to reply.

“So… Mayim, do you love me too?” He asked courageously, largely hoping she would say yes. Her eyes started to get sparkly and a bit teary. She couldn’t believe of what she was hearing. He smiled at her as they gazed on each other.

“No. I’m… sorry.” She hardly uttered.

Jim’s heart shattered into pieces upon hearing her reply. He wasn’t used to rejections, it was his first time to love someone that real, it was his first time that someone rejected him and he failed to get what he wants.

“Jim… I’m sorry, it’s not what you think-”   
“No. No. I understand.”   
“Jim…”  
“No, really. It’s fine. How can I not see this coming.” He uttered in pain.   
“You’re great… Jim…”  
“Yeah. Sure. I just wish I was great enough for you.” He said.

Mayim was confused, she wasn’t ready to answer his question, she haven’t thought about it through and she was afraid that even if she wanted to be with him, she would mess things up and she thought he was too much for her.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized. He faked a smile despite that the agony he was taking was clearly visible in his eyes. “Well… I guess this is… The end… for us.” He brought it up. Mayim refused to speak. Tears started streaming down her face.

“I would no longer be tying you to me. You’re free now. Be with the one you really like.” He barely said and smiled at her.

Tears continued streaming down her cheeks continuously that she decided to leave instead of staying. She could not ask to stay for she wasn’t even sure about her feelings for him and she didn’t want to tell him her desire to stay and then change her mind afterwards and so she decided to just leave. Courtney saw Mayim crying as she left and she knew that something wrong happened.

To be continued...


	5. Reconciliation

Courtney immediately went to Jim’s room after sighting Mayim’s emotional exit.

“Hey.” She called him silently. Jim turned to her with a large trace of the agony he is coping with that very moment. Courtney was stunned, she never saw such sadness in Jim’s eyes ever, she knew he was really hurting. “It’s over.” Jim uttered painfully.

“Jim…” Courtney sympathized and gave him a consoling hug. “It’s over. She doesn’t love me. She left me.” Jim said repeatedly finding it hard to cope with the pain Mayim had caused him. “Ssh… She’ll be back. She loves you. Sssh.” She rubbed his back. “No. She said she doesn’t.” He retorted. “She was just shocked. Or surprised. Or maybe she wasn’t ready yet. Don’t feel bad about it, Jim.” She continued comforting him. “I love her. I really love her.” He confessed. Courtney withdrew from the hug and looked at his brother in the eye. “I know.” She said. “You do?” He asked. “Ever since I saw the two of you.“ She replied. “So I want you to be strong… And fight for her. Fight for the woman you love and don’t ever let her go.” She encouraged him.

-

Mayim confided to her best friend, Melissa after what happened. “That’s alright, Mayim. People come and go.” Melissa comforted her as she was lying down at her thighs crying. “But… He wanted to stay and I wanted him to stay but I panicked and now it’s over.” She cried. “Then maybe talk to him again? Work things out. I’m sure his feelings won’t fade that quick.” She advised her. Mayim sat down and wiped her tears. “But I’m scared too.” She confessed. “Of what? Falling in love is scary but it’s one of the best feeling too.” She inspired her. “But… I’m scared because I don’t know what I feel. I’ve never been in love before or committed myself to anyone. What if I tell him that we’re on the same page and then suddenly change my mind in the middle of our relationship? That would hurt him a lot and I don’t want that to happen.” She shared. Melissa held her hand and stroked it with her thumb.

“The fact that you’re afraid of hurting him, isn’t that enough reason for you to take the risk?” She asked Mayim.

“Don’t you think he’s worthy of taking the risk?” She asked her again. Mayim paused and thought about it, he was important to her, he was worth all the risk.

“Think about it, only you can answer that and once you figure out what the answer is, everything will follow.” Melissa smiled at her and went back to her dorm room leaving Mayim behind to think further.

-

Three months have passed, it was November already, Jim and Mayim would intentionally avoid each other along the school campus. Jim didn’t wanna bother her and Mayim was too afraid for him to confront her.

One Friday evening, their worship leader made an activity for a special bonding between the members for there were several new ones. He grouped everyone by pairs and they were set to find for the hidden message within the oasis. They were given portable tents, bag of water and snacks, flashlights, GPS and tracking chips. Mayim felt sad, Jim wasn’t around, she was used to having him as a partner.

“Claire and Hans, Yasi and Jewel, Gab and Kyle…” The leader paired everyone. “We’re lacking one member. Mayim, maybe you could just stay here and be my assistant for now.” The leader told him. “Oh. Okay. Sure.” She replied.

“Hey! I’m here!” Jim shouted as he was running towards them. Mayim was stunned to see him, his presence was unexpected for she thought he would be going to Europe for his OJT. “I’m so sorry, I’m late. Am I too late for the treasure hunting?” He asked. “No. We’re just about to start. You go with Mayim.” The leader informed her. Mayim and Jim looked at each other trying not to make things awkward between them.

“Okay everyone may start now!” Their leader ordered them and walked to their tent.

“Shall we go?” Jim asked. “Yeah… Yeah of course. Let’s go.” She agreed.

They searched for some clues at the oasis and it took all of them few hours to search for the message. Mayim and Jim has always been determined to win such activities ever since they joined the group and it helped them to temporarily forget the awkwardness between them.

“Quality of a diamond, seen in your eyes whenever you are sad.” Mayim read the last clue but it hit the two of them emotionally. “It must be something related to water.” Jim tried to cut the feels. “Yeah. Yes! The spring!” She exclaimed and took his hand as they ran towards the spring.

“Oh boy.” Jim uttered upon seeing the thick and sticky layers of mud. He looked at her and she was wearing a skirt, it would be a bad idea to let her walk through the mud with that. “Come on. Come on!!” She exclaimed. “You’re wearing a skirt!” He told her. “Its fine! Come on! Before anyone else comes before us!” She eagerly replied. Suddenly they heard another pair talking from a distance. “Jim!! Let’s go!!!” Mayim panicked. Jim immediately grabbed and carried Mayim in his arms. “Hey!” She said in surprise of what he did. “Hold on tight. Never let go.” He told her and walked through the mud. She had no choice. As soon as they reached the soil, Jim carefully brought her down. “Run to the spring!” He told her as he catch his breath. “I’m not going without you.” She told him. He was surprised to hear it from her. She smiled at him and extended her arms. He held her hand and they ran towards the spring and looked for the last message around it.

“There’s the box!” Jim pointed out. They ran and opened it and found the envelope and read it.

“When I’ve given my best and feel like giving in, you look at me and give me that come here beautiful smile.  
When I feel I’ve fallen to the ground,  
you take my hand…” Jim started to read.   
“You pull me close and you hold me tight. I see it in your eyes and begin to understand, that there is a whole new light….” Mayim continued reading.   
“Everything will be alright. You don’t have any clue, just how much I count on you.” She continued.   
“It’s the trust that you give to me,  
that helps me believe we can make it through anything. When it all comes down and I feel we’ll never last…” He read. “I just lean into you and believe we’ll make it through.” She ended. Silence swarmed the two. The message was too accurate for their situation.

“So… I guess. We won?” Jim cuts the silence. “Yeah. Again.” She agreed. “Together.” He pointed out. “Together.” She repeated him. They smiled at each other and wrapped their arms around one another. “I love you.” Jim unconsciously uttered. They slowly withdrew from the hug. “I’m … Sorry.” He apologized afraid to make things awkward again. “No. It’s fine.” She replied. “I’m sorry. I hope you won’t find it awkward and-”

“Yeah. I’m kind of getting tired of making things between us awkward.” She confessed. “I’m sorry. It was all my fault. I should have controlled this feelings, maybe if I did, we could still be… That close.” He blamed himself silencing them.

“No… It’s me. I shouldn’t have panicked, I should have been brave enough… To at least give it a try.” She shared startling him. “Give it a try?” He asked carefully. “Yeah. Because a part of me wants you to stay but I was too afraid to ask for it that’s why I chose not to say it at all.” She confessed. Jim’s eyes grew, he couldn’t believe what she was saying. “So… Does this mean that you… Maybe… Or a little bit… That you are… Or you love me too?” He asked. It took sometime for her to respond. Smile grew in her lips as she looked at him.

“CONGRATULATIONS TO JIM AND MAY FOR BEING THE FIRST PAIR TO READ THE HIDDEN MESSAGE!” Their leader announced through their speakers. Mayim did no longer replied to his question. They both laughed for the interruption of their moment. Jim stood up and grabbed her hand. “Let’s go back now.” He told her. “Yeah.” She held his hand and they rushed back to the leaders’ tent.

The other pairs went back to the tent and gathered around a circle.

“Can we have Mayim and Jim at the middle. Our victors.” Their leader requested. “So, what can you say about your partners?” He asked. “Mayim?” He asked her.

“Well. Uh. Jim is the best partner I could ever have. He is quick. He thinks fast and he always make sure that I am safe for every challenge that we go through. I couldn’t ask for more.” She shared.

“And Jim?” Their leader asked. “Oh. Uhm… This… This girl is very competitive. You can not be slow, she wants us to win.” He shared making all of them laugh. “But despite that competitiveness, she inspired me. She gives me a reason to… Go further. She encourages me to win, be better and fight for… The gold.” He continued, he started sounding so personal and so everyone of them listened closely.

“Then, when I felt so weak and tired after going through the thick mud… I looked at her. Then I realized, i have to fight for the gold. Winning makes her happy and seeing her happy makes me happy. Then I thought, happiness is the gold in this challenge and so I have to make her happy…” He shared and looked at her as she smiled back at him.

“Why do you think she makes you happy?” The leader asked.

“Maybe because… I love her.” He confessed in front of them. The other members squealed.

“And Mayim? Do you have anything more to say?” The leader asked. She smiled at him. “I believe we’re on the same page.” She replied making the other members squeal again.

“Okay! Okay! Everyone! Go back to your tent and get some rest!” Their leader ordered them. As the place cleared up and everyone was on their designated tents, their leader told them something.

“I’m gonna go, I believe the two of you should talk.” He told them and left them alone. They smiled at him.

“You said, we’re on the same page. What does that suppose to mean?” He asked.

“What do you think that means?” She asked back. “Does that mean that you love me too?” He asked courageously. “Too? Does that mean you still love me?” She answered again with a question. “I always do. I’ll always love you.” He replied. “Me too.” She replied. “Really?” He asked happily. “Yeah. I thought you’ve fallen out already and I was left behind.” She confessed. “That’s not gonna happen. I said I love you and I meant it.” He replied and hugged her.

“But I heard the news about your flight to Europe and your plans on staying there for good.” She pointed out.   
“Yeah. Priorities.” He replied.   
“Then why did you stay?” She asked. “Because I figured out what my priorities are… and you’re on top of the list.” He told her as he stroked her cheeks wiping her tears away with his thumb.

“Second thing on the list is for me to hear you SAY YOU LOVE  
ME too.” He told her. They gazed on each others eyes as smile grew across her lips.

“I love you, Jim. I’m no longer of afraid to take risks because I know you’re worth it.” She told him.

“And I took the risk ever since I met you because I know you’re worth it too.” He replied.

They wrapped each other with their arms. “And look at me now, so damn in love with you. Who would have known?” He chuckled softly. “Yeah. I love you for that.” She replied.

“I love you too.” Jim told her as he cupped her face.   
“I love you more.” She replied and pressed their forehead against each other.  
“I love you most.” He replied and softly placed a kiss on her lips. She reciprocated the kiss as tears streamed down her face in happiness.

Everything between them came unexpected, Jim just wanted to play but then he didn’t see falling in love with her coming and so did Mayim. But they thought that both of them are worth taking the risk despite that they’re both amateur in love.

-END-


End file.
